This invention relates to an improved device for locating the point at which hanging means for supporting a picture frame or the like may be attached to a wall or other suitable surface.
In the past, the hanging of a picture on a wall has generally been a trial and error procedure. First, one must determine the desired position of the picture on the wall. Then means for hanging the picture such as a nail, hook or other common hanging device must be attached to the wall at such a point to correctly hang the picture in the desired location. It is often difficult to accurately predict the exact point at which the hanging means should be attached to the wall to achieve the desired position of the picture. This is especially true for a picture frame of the type having a wire attached at two points to the rear of the frame for supporting the frame as is commonly known. Often several attempts to the hanging means on the wall must be made. Each incorrectly placed introduction of a nail or the like into a wall undesirably and unnecessarily damages the structure creating unsightly holes which may remain in view after the picture is finally properly located unless appropriate patching, painting or the like is done.
Moreover, in order to attempt to properly locate a hanging object on a wall, numerous measurements are often made to locate a desired coordinate point to locate one hanger. Even then, after making the desired measurements, installing the hanger, and hanging the item thereon, it is often the case that once seeing the exact hanging location, it is decided that the item needs to be hung higher, lower, to one side or the like of the existing installed hanger. Again, therefore, further attempts are made, leading to the possibility of an exposed hole in the wall.
All of the above approaches are not only fraught with the problems noted, but frequently lead to disagreement and debate between spouses. The need for a device to better locate a hanger for an item to be hung is thus unquestionable.
Various devices have been proposed for aiding in locating the proper position to attach picture hanging devices to a wall. U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,165 to Pfeffer discloses a device including a flat bar with a hook and a tack disposed on opposite sides of one end of the bar. The picture is hung from the hook with the tack facing the wall, and the device is moved about until the desired location is reached. The user then presses the picture frame and device into the wall, causing the tack to make a hole in the wall. While such a device may operate satisfactorily, it has at least two drawbacks. First, pressing on the picture and/or frame to create the mark in the wall may damage the picture or frame. Second, the exposed tack at the rear of the device may inadvertently damage or scratch the wall surface during positioning of the device, thereby defeating the very purpose of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,337 to Bendick discloses another device for locating the point on a wall at which hanging means may be attached. This device includes a circular member which includes a marking point which may consist of a ball point or lead. The circular member is hung from a piece of string with the marking point facing the wall. The circular member supports the picture frame to be hung, and force is applied to the picture to mark the wall once the desired location is reached. The device of Bendick may also inadvertently damage or mark the wall due to the fact that the pointer can contact the wall as the picture frame is moved about. The picture or frame may also be damaged during marking as noted above.
Various other devices (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,413,421; 4,473,959; and 4,512,084) have been constructed to locate the proper point for attaching hanging means to a wall.
The present invention represents an improvement over the prior art noted above. Notably, a single device is provided which can be manipulated by one hand to locate the desired location for hanging and to mark the precise location on the wall. At the same time, due to the structure of the device of the present invention, no inadvertent marking of the wall will occur, nor any damage to the item being hung.
The present invention is neither taught nor suggested by the prior art noted above.